


Fluff 'n Stuff

by PastelBlur



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst so small you need a microscrope to see it, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlur/pseuds/PastelBlur
Summary: Just a collection of fluffy Jackbum oneshots





	1. Cling to Me

“Bummie, let go so I can at least put some underwear on.” Jackson said with an exasperated chuckle.

 

He was currently trying to wiggle his way out of Jaebum's arms, the older only squeezing him tighter as he moved. They were still lying in bed after a round of what Jackson described as “absolutely amazing, mind-blowing sex,” and Jaebum was being a bit more clingy than usual.

 

Jackson would sit up, only to be pulled back down into Jaebum's chest. He tried to pull Jaebum’s arms from around his waist; successful for a split second before Jaebum scooted even closer to him, trapping him once more. Even when Jaebum had taken his usual post-coital nap, his grip remained and Jackson had just given up.

 

“I don't want to.” was all he got in reply. 

 

Jackson stopped his wriggling and laid back with a huff. Jaebum wasn't always super cuddly and clingy, but he did have his moments. Jackson rolled around to face him, Jaebum letting up for him to do just that. The younger placed a hand on his cheek and brought his face closer to his, kissing him sweetly.

 

“It'll take me like five seconds, hyung.” he said as he pulled back. He raised an eyebrow as Jaebum pouted, arms loosening up. “Fine but hurry.” he was practically whining. “Could you also get me some water while you're up?”

 

Jackson rolled his eyes, getting up to put on underwear and a pair of Jaebum's sweats, and making his way to the kitchen.

 

\-------

 

Jackson was in the kitchen a whole four minutes before he felt arms wrapping around his waist once again and a “You're taking too long,” being mumbled into his neck. He had already got Jaebum's water but he wanted some tea and figured the elder could wait. He was wrong.

 

“Hyuuuung,” he whined. “I'm almost done, go lay back down.”

 

“But you won't be there.” Jaebum mumbled into his neck. All Jackson did was roll his eyes, ignoring him. He decided to regain his attention and started pressing small kisses along Jackson's shoulder, up his neck, along his jaw and back towards his shoulder.

 

Jackson melted back into him with a small groan. This lasted for a few more minutes until Jackson heard the water for his tea was finished. He nudged his boyfriends head away, shuffling over to it. Jaebum still didn't let go however, causing them both to waddle over to the machine. Jackson leaned his head back with a sigh, I small smile appearing on his face.

 

He wanted to be annoyed but he just couldn't. He honestly found Jaebum too fucking cute when he was like this.

 

“Hyung c’mon, I can't even walk.”

 

Jaebum chuckled. “Wouldn't be the first time.” 

 

He totally deserved the elbow in his side.

 

\-------

 

After Jackson had successfully -- and with much difficulty -- made their drinks, he had waddled back to his and Jaebum's room, the latter still clinging to his back.

 

Once they were inside, he had just barely set the drinks down when Jaebum practically hauled him back onto the bed. Jackson couldn't do much but giggle and let Jaebum maneuver them around until he was comfortable; Jaebum half laying on his back, half laying on his side with Jackson cuddled into him.

 

Jackson just rested his head on Jaebum's chest, his tea getting cold and Jaebum's water long forgotten. “Happy now?” he mumbled.

 

Jaebum hummed in response, hands rubbing circles into Jackson's back until both of them fell asleep.


	2. 아파 (sick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long.
> 
> Jackson takes care of a sick JB.

“Hyung please, lay down. I swear you're so stubborn.”

 

“I'm… F-fine... Jackson-ah.” Jaebum mumbled in between hard coughs. Jackson just rolled his eyes.

 

The weather had gotten significantly colder over the last few weeks. So cold in fact, that there had been back to back flurries and borderline snowstorms. 

 

A rational individual would have suggested staying inside and keeping warm. An individual driven by his artistic genius --and who honestly doesn't give a damn-- would see this as the perfect time to go outside; to more specifically take a shit ton of artsy, avant garde storm photos. 

 

That, and getting a cold conjured up by the the devil himself.

 

“No you're not now come here.” Jackson replied sternly, sitting on Jaebum's bed and patting the spot next to him. Jaebum didn't move however and stood in the doorway in obvious agony.

 

“Hyung I can see you sweating, which means you most definitely have a fever, and you sound hoarse so your throat is probably fucked. Now. Sit. Down.” Jackson accentuated those last words by dragging Jaebum to the bed and making him sit down.

 

Jaebum should've known better than to hide his condition from the younger. While everyone in their friends’ circle certainly cared about each others health, Jackson would freak out if someone had a mere papercut. If anyone's nose so much as tickled he would be there with tissues and a cup of hot, organic (“because it's good for you hyung!”) tea. The moment Jaebum had walked into their shared dorm and cleared his throat Jackson was on him; blanket in one hand and warm pj’s in the other.

 

Jaebum huffed in defeat as Jackson all but shoved him under the covers. “Alright, alright. You really don't need to do all this, I can look after myself.”

 

“And judging by your current state, you do a fabulous job of that.”

 

“It's just a cold I’m --  _ achoo! _ \-- I’m fine, really.” 

 

Jackson just ignored him and started to tuck him in. He made Jaebum sit up so he could fluff his pillows; he usually only slept with one but Jackson must have given up several of his own. When Jaebum had drank all his tea, the younger was back in negative four seconds with another piping cup and several bottles of water. 

 

The whole time Jaebum's protests hadn't ceased.

 

“Are you even --  _ cough _ \-- listening? I don't need-”

 

Jaebum was cut off as Jackson gently sat next to him and brought both his hands up to his face, thumbs stroking his burning cheeks. Jaebum just stared at him, eyes wide and mouth stuck in the middle of his sentence. 

 

“Please. Just let me take care of you okay?” Jackson leaned in and gave him a few small kisses; one to his forehead, down to his nose, and the last lingering on his slightly chapped lips.

 

“Okay?” Jackson whispered against Jaebum's lips, a soft smile on his face.

 

Jaebum just nodded, laying back against his many pillows. Jackson patted his cheek gently before getting up and putting a box of tissues next to Jaebum and making sure he was perfectly comfortable.

 

He started to leave when Jaebum grabbed his wrist. “Thank you, Jackson-ah.”

 

His lips curled up into that same sweet smile. “No problem, hyung.”

 

“Rest up okay, and call me of you need anything, I’ll be in the front for a bit.” Jaebum nodded.

 

“I love you.” he said sleepily.

 

“Love you too.” Jackson replied, slowly closing the door behind him.

 

Jaebum closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, a content smile on his face.

 

He felt better already.


	3. I want to hold you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bummie wants to cuddle and Jackson's a little shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just me casually moving my tumblr drabbles here c:

 

“Hyung, I’m _sorry_! That was just so cute~”

 

Jackson half laughed, half yelled as he held on to Jaebum, preventing him from leaving the bed. They had just gotten back to the dorm, and Jaebum asked Jackson to spend the night there instead of at his own place. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had missed the younger more than words could express.

 

Of course they spent a lot of time together because of the comeback, but he missed being with him outside of work. He missed the cuddles on the couch while they watched some silly movie. He missed letting Jackson cook him things he learned to make from when he was in China. Most of all, he missed the nights where he got to hold him close, and have him fall asleep there in his embrace. Jaebum missed hearing his soft breathing, and the flutter of his eyelashes as he fell asleep, and the cute movements he made as he dreamed. Although, less could be said about how much of a pest he was…

 

“Yah! Jackson let me go!” Jaebum yelled back, trying to wiggle out of Jackson’s arms.

 

Jackson held on to Jaebum even tighter, and managed to wrap his legs around his waist, burying his face into his chest. “But hyung, you said you wanted to cuddle.”

 

Jaebum stopped trying to break free, Jackson’s vice-like hug impossible to break, and lied them both down. Not even 5 minutes ago they were bundled up in Jaebum’s bed, ready to sleep. Jaebum was itching to turn around and have the younger in his arms - to hold him. He hadn’t meant to literally say it out loud, but Jackson, being the (adorable) little shit he is decided to freak out over it.

 

“I do not- well, I mean… I _do_! But..” Jaebum trailed off with a sigh, his cheeks were on fire and Jackson giggling into his chest didn’t make it any better.

 

Jackson loosened his grip a little and looked up at Jaebum, a fond smile on his face. “I’m sorry hyung, I don’t mean to tease but that was just so sweet,” he paused for a moment and his smile turned into a pout. “What?” Jaebum asked, an eyebrow raised.

 

“Does,” he paused again, looking almost sad but a mischievous glint shown in his eyes, “does this mean you don’t want to hold me anymore?”

 

Jaebum rolled his eyes, a mix between an annoyed groan and a chuckle leaving his throat. He moved over to turn off his bedside lamp, and before Jackson could open his mouth, he put an arm around him and pulled him close. Jackson returned the embrace and buried his face in Jaebum’s neck, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

 

“Love you, hyung.”

 

“I love you too.”

 


	4. Am I annoying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackbum with a dash of ot7 feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another tumblr transfer...
> 
> Reading/editing this over made me so emotional ;-;

 

It was one of the rare times the boys had some time off. No set schedules for the next 4 days, and freedom to finally relax a little. This also meant Jackson could finally hang out with the other members longer than a day, with no schedules in China at the moment. He couldn’t wait to spend time with everyone - _especially_ Jaebum.

 

The two hadn’t been able to spend time with each other in a while. Unless you can count rushed phone calls, and late night face times where they were both too tired to stay up longer than 15 minutes.

 

Although he tried not to show it, the separation was really starting to get to Jackson.

 

All the members had woke up at about noon and were gathered -- minus Jaebum and Jackson -- in their living room, having decided to be lazy their first day off. Mark and Youngjae were sat in front of the tv playing video games, Yugyeom and Bambam got up to get snacks from the kitchen, and Jinyoung was reading quietly on the couch.

 

Jackson, even though he was extremely tired, came bounding into the living room. He was beyond excited to be around his other members, even if they weren't doing much more than relaxing.

 

He all but flung himself on the couch next to Jinyoung nearly knocking his book from his hands. “What'cha reading Jinyoungie?” he asked enthusiastically, sidling up to him leaving practically no space between them. “Jackson, please,” Jinyoung started completely disregarding his question “I’m almost finished and you made me lose my spot. Once I’m done I promise I’ll have all the time in the world for you.”

 

“But I-” Jackson began, but Jinyoung just shrugged him off with a polite “Later okay,” and continued reading. Jackson scooted away from him slowly. “Okay, um, later then.” he said quietly and moved closer to where Mark and Youngjae were on the floor.

 

“Who’s winning?” he asked suddenly, and rather loudly apparently, causing Mark to jump slightly. This made him knock his controller, causing his character to die earning a point for the other team (a/n: just imagine any game here I’m too lazy to go in detail.) Youngjae threw up his hands in anguish, and Mark’s head fell back a sigh leaving his lips. “Well,” he said defeated “Our team _was_  winning. Did you need something? We have like, one more round. You can play afterwards if you want, but right now we need to focus.” Youngjae nodded along looking at Jackson sympathetically.

 

“Right… Sorry.” Jackson said with a sigh and got up to leave the room. On his way out he was passed by Yugyeom and Bambam with arm fulls of snacks. They were too caught up in their conversation to notice Jackson trying to get their attention, and just getting a quick “Hey hyung” mumbled to him. He decided to go over to Jaebum’s room, but just stopped in front of the door. ‘ _Maybe I shouldn’t._ ’ he thought ‘ _I’ll probably just be annoying him too._ ’

 

Despite his thoughts, he hesitantly lifted and lowered his hand to knock about three times when the door opened, revealing a soft looking Jaebum clad in shorts and a t-shirt. "I could practically hear you thinking out here.” his hyung said with a chuckle which quickly died down when he saw the look on Jackson’s face. The poor boy looked like he was about to cry. “Are you-- what’s wrong?” he asked as he pulled Jackson into his room. He shut the door behind him and sat them down on his bed. The younger hadn’t looked at him at all and just stared down at his lap.

 

“Jackson,” Jaebum put his hand under his chin and lifted his head to look at him. “What’s wrong?” he repeated, this time more concerned. Jackson looked him in his eyes and waited a beat before speaking. “Am I annoying?”

 

Jaebum looked taken aback. It's not like Jackson's never asked that before, but he didn't look as hurt as he does now. When he didn’t say anything Jackson continued. “Am I annoying, hyung?" he repeated. "Am I a... _burden_ to you and the other members? I know I can be a little much sometimes; _most times_. But I-- I don’t get to see you as often anymore and we’re always so busy and-- and I…” At this point tears were staining his cheeks and his rambling cut of into small hiccups and sniffles. Jaebum waited for him to calm down a bit and pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly. “You could never annoy us Jackson,” he said in almost a whisper “what even gave you that idea?”

 

Jackson told him about how everyone basically brushed him off and ignored him, and that maybe he was being too overbearing too soon.

 

“I’m sure everyone’s just tired,” Jaebum began after Jackson had fully calmed down. “Like you said we’re always busy. You know I--" he took Jackson's hands in his. "We, all love you and enjoy your company so much. We always miss you when you’re gone for your solo activities. You could never and will never be a burden to us and I doubt the others want you to feel as if you are.” He wiped the last stray tears leaving his boyfriend’s eyes as he spoke. “And tell you what, tomorrow, you’ll have all of our attention. Whatever you want to do, we’ll do it.” Jackson didn’t say anything and just nodded slowly, a sheepish smile appearing on his face after Jaebum gave him a reassuring peck on the lips.

 

As soon as Jackson had fallen asleep, Jaebum clued the other members in on how Jackson was feeling. The very next day the members were showering him with so much affection he wanted to cry.

 

From happiness, this time.

 

 


	5. Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson loves Jaebum's cheeks

Jackson loves Jaebum's cheeks. 

 

He loves squishing them. Especially when Jaebum laughs and smiles. That's when they look especially big and perfect for squishing. He also loves doing it when Jaebum's huffy, or just in an overall bad mood. One pinch, and squish later from Jackson and Jaebum's mood brightens instantly.

 

He loves the feel of them. How soft, and smooth they are when he strokes a thumb across them. How warm they are when he gets really embarrassed, or when he’s just waking up in the morning. The sleepy smile that pushes them up is a bonus.

 

He loves to hold them. Sometimes Jaebum gets really upset, so upset he’s brought to tears. When that happens Jaebum doesn't like anyone to see him, not even Jackson. So that's exactly when Jackson does it. He'll hold Jaebum's cheeks in his hands, cradling them. He’ll lovingly wipe the tears that stain them, because he loves them so much.

 

He loves when they rest on him. Sometimes Jaebum rests his cheeks on him- on his head, his shoulder. Sometimes they rest on his chest, so Jaebum can hear the steady beat of his heart, and fall asleep to it.

 

Jackson loves them most of all because they're his; because they're Jaebum's.

 

Because he loves Jaebum, most of all.


	6. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He nags because he cares

The roar of the crowd was still echoing in his ears.

 

The tour had been great so far; the fans were having a good time, as well as the members if their bright smiles were my indication. Jackson couldn't have been happier.

 

Except for when he saw Jaebum leave backstage with a slight grimace on his face. Their leader had looked perfectly fine -- he was nailing the choreography as usual and goofing off with the rest of them. No one would have known anything was wrong based on him returning with a wide, bright smile.

 

Jackson knew better though.

 

As soon as they had said bye to the fans, and the members started getting ready to leave, Jackson confronted Jaebum. He found a quiet area, still in sight of the staff but out of earshot. 

 

“What's up? Is something wrong?” Jaebum asked, the concern on his face matching Jackson's. 

 

The younger sighed, “I should be asking you that. Earlier, when you went backstage you looked… Hurt?”

 

It was both a statement and a question. 

Jaebum just smiles softly and shakes his head. “It's nothing big, it was just a little back-pain. I’m fine now Jackson-ah.”

 

Jackson's frown deepens and Jaebum brings a hand up to his cheek. “Seriously, it's okay.”

 

He’s trying his best to reassure the younger, knowing how concerned he gets over the smallest things. Jackson can't help it, though. The first time Jaebum injured his back, the man was so upset. He couldn't participate with the rest of the members like he wanted to. Jackson even caught him holding back tears in their once shared room. He told Jackson that he felt like a terrible leader -- _How could I take care of you guys and keep you from getting hurt, if I can't do it for myself first?_ he had confessed. 

 

Jackson leans into the hand on his cheek, placing his own over it. “You say that now, but if you're not careful it could get worse.”

 

“I know.” Jaebum nods, and though this probably the trillionth time he’s hearing this from Jackson, he seems to be seriously listening.

 

“Promise me something?” Jaebum nods again.

 

“Have someone look over you before every concert. Every. One. As well as afterwards and if you're in pain please tell me. It hurts me more when I find out after than in the moment.”

 

Jaebum hums in agreement.

 

“Hyung, I need to hear you promise me.”

 

Jaebum moves his hand from Jackson's cheek, and instead takes both of the youngers hands into his own. “I promise, baby.” he adds the pet name for further reassurance.

 

It works and Jackson's shoulders slump, the tension from being so worried released from his body. 

 

“Good. You know I only nag because I care.” he jokes. 

 

Jaebum chuckles and pulls him in for a quick hug, the staff finally calling them over.

 

“I know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me in the comments or on Tumblr @vanilla--beans, I love hearing from y'all! ❤
> 
> You can also still leave suggestions for future chapters, it might take me a bit but I'll get to them eventually.


End file.
